Interludio
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Antes de seguir con el camino. LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Perú


Prompt 7 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
Prompt: NSFW  
Pairing: argpe

Extra para Alados, situado en algún momento antes del capítulo 12.

* * *

 **Interludio**

Aún era muy temprano para seguir viajando. Ni siquiera había salido el sol, y si bien ya podía escuchar a la criada andar en el pasillo y a la mujer del hortelano llegar con el pan, Miguel aún dormía profundamente a su lado. Martín, igualmente no del todo despierto, sentía como iba y venía entre la vigilia y el reino de los sueños. El calor del cuerpo a su lado era agradable, casi demasiado, pero muy bienvenido bajo aquellas sábanas poco gruesas y ese clima fresco.

Había llovido en la noche. Recordaba el sonido de las pesadas gotas al estrellarse contra el tejado mientras sus manos exprimían suspiros de la boca de Miguel. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían bajo las sábanas. La sensación de los temblores que los habían recorrido aún vibraba suavemente sobre su piel. La respiración algo ronca de Miguel le susurraba que todo estaba bien. Sabía que era engañoso.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando su calor un par de segundos más antes de levantarse y vestirse. Le dejó una nota al alado y salió.

* * *

Habían llegado al punto donde cada nuevo pueblo era igual al anterior. Hasta sus bibliotecas eran iguales, tuvo que concluir frustrado. No había forma que encontrara el hechizo que buscaba en cualquiera de esas localidades rurales. Miguel necesitaba un hechizo bastante potente para volver a liberar sus alas. Con un suspiro cerró el manual de magia y lo devolvió a su lugar. Decidió que volvería con Miguel para desayunar, mas no tuvo que ir lejos puesto que el noble había aparecido en la puerta de la biblioteca. Saludó algo apenado al bibliotecario y se acercó a paso rápido a Martín.

-Traje pancitos -le susurró en voz baja para que el empleado no los oyera.

Martín alzó una ceja. Quería ya responder que no tenía caso, que fueran a comerlos afuera, aprovechando que había un poco de sol.

-¿Encontraste algo? -quiso saber Miguel al verlo dudar.

El mago suspiró.

-Nada… Acá no hay nada, Miguel.

-¿Estás seguro? Te puedo ayudar a buscar…

-No, si te digo que no…

-Pero recién llevas como una hora acá -insistió Miguel.

Le dio la bolsa de los panes y comenzó a caminar

-¿Vienes? -preguntó, volteándose a verlo.

No pudo decirle que no a esa mirada.

Se instalaron al fondo de la biblioteca, con varias torres de libros obstruyendo el angosto pasillo entre estantes. Miguel, una vez que se sentó y abrió un libro, sacó el primer pan y comenzó a comer. Martín lo imitó, a regañadientes. El olor a libro húmedo no era necesariamente su favorito. Le recordaba al colegio, a los días apretujado en un salón mojado, escuchando a un profesor aún menos motivado que él por estar ahí. Aunque, por otro lado, le recordaba a noches oscuras y cabezas agachadas bajo la tacaña luz de una vela, el cabello de su primo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla mientras trataba de copiar sus respuestas.

Se preguntó, una vez más, qué estarían haciendo sus primos…

-Oye, Tincho. ¡Tincho!

La voz de Miguel lo trajo de vuelta al otro lado de la cordillera. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, notando que el alado le había quitado el libro que había olvidado sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué pasa? -murmuró sin ganas.

-Te ves distraído -señaló Miguel.

Martín alzó una ceja. Miguel resopló bajo.

-Ya, tenías razón, acá no hay nada… -murmuró y dejó el libro sobre la pila de manuales.

Desde afuera se podía oír ya al pueblo despierto. Estaban al fondo de todo, tapados por estantes oscuros, pero aun así llegaban a ellos conversaciones, risas y gritos. Y de pronto Miguel estaba frente a su rostro.

-Bésame.

-No se te quita lo mandón ni cuando estás sin alas -respondió Martín divertido, pero las manos de Miguel volaron a su cuello y el noble estaba sentado en su regazo.

-Bésame -repitió y Martín, ay Martín, simplemente no podía decirle que no a esos ojos.

Ni a esa boca. Caliente. Miguel siempre emanaba calor y se encontraba queriendo cada vez más de aquello. Calor que se sentía como estar en casa. Brazos que se sentían como volver después del trabajo. Y suspiros que se sentían como luna de miel. Mordió el labio inferior de su pareja y sus manos no se resistieron a darle un apretón a sus nalgas. Miguel soltó un respingo, seguido por una risita, antes de volver a atacar su boca.

Calor que quemaba todas las dudas, pensó apenas el mago cuando el alado se empujó más contra él. Calor que quemaba la poca cordura que poseía, susurró su conciencia mientras sus manos se desprendían de sus guantes y se metían en el pantalón de Miguel.

-Martín -lo llamó este en un jadeo y entonces empujó sus caderas hacia adelante.

Cómo le gustaba esa primera chispa que lo erizaba todo, esa que le decía "a partir de ahora estás cachondo, suerte". Miguel repitió aquel movimiento, algo más insistente y fuerte, y Martín volvió a apretar sus glúteos, hundiendo las uñas en su piel. Su boca no dudo en subir al cuello del moreno, dejando besos húmedos por él mientras sacaba sus manos de su pantalón y esta vez lo desabrochaba. Mordió suavemente y Miguel dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Tincho…

-¿Mhh?

-Tócame más -pidió ansioso, aún moviendo las caderas.

Martín sonrió contra su cuello. Le gustaba tenerlo desesperado, pidiéndole. No mandando, pidiendo. Volvió a meter una mano en su pantalón y rozó su miembro, a lo que Miguel comenzó a restregarse contra su mano. Su respiración entrecortada dejaba en evidencia que lo de anoche no había sido suficiente. Finalmente liberó su erección, escupió en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo. Miguel ya estaba duro y su agarre se apretaba sobre los hombros de Martín cada vez más fuerte, hasta que un quejido del rubio le recordó que debía medir su fuerza.

-Me vas a dejar más moretones de los que ya tengo -se quejó el mago y Miguel soltó un ruidito, apenado, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ahogar los gemidos que la mano de Martín le quería sonsacar.

El mago apresuró el movimiento de su mano, pero cuando sintió que estaba por hacerlo acabar, se detuvo. Presionó la base de su falo y subió lentamente, pasando el pulgar por su glande ya húmero. Miguel soltó un quejido estrangulado, lanzándole una mirada enojada que Martín respondió con una sonrisa. Su mano libre subió a su cabello y tiró de él para volver a juntar sus bocas. Miguel abrió la suya, dejando que la lengua de Martín se abriera paso hasta encontrar a su compañera, mientras que su mano se seguía moviendo a un ritmo tortuosamente despacio. Gimió en su boca, tratando de protestar cuando ya no aguantaba más, pero Martín lo tenía firmemente agarrado por el pelo. Su mano bajó nuevamente a hasta la base de su pene y lo sostuvo ahí.

-Ahora… -susurró, separándose de su boca-. ¿Seguimos?

Le costó mantener su fachada de tranquilidad ante lo oscuros que se volvieron los ojos de Miguel en ese instante. Tragó lentamente mientras lo soltaba y el moreno se bajó el pantalón hasta los muslos.

-Ven -susurró Martín, atento con un oído por si alguien más se acercaba.

Lo volteó y Miguel se sostuvo en el borde de una de las repisas, sintiendo al mago acomodarse detrás suyo. Deslizó ambas manos por su trasero, acariciándolo apreciativamente y separándole luego los glúteos. Había tenido sexo en una biblioteca antes, mentiría si decía que no. Pero Miguel tenía ese talento para hacer que todo se sintiera como nuevo. Miguel, que sí estaba experimentando tantas cosas por primera vez, con sus manos torpes y sus risas apenas suprimidas, lo hacía sentirse tan joven. Vamos, que era joven, pero era difícil sentirse así en sus circunstancias y condiciones. Pero Miguel…

Con Miguel repetía las primeras veces.

El alado se mordió el labio, oyéndolo murmurar un hechizo mientras que sus manos seguían tocándolo, relajándolo y abriéndolo. A veces quería preguntarle cómo era que tenía un hechizo para eso, pero ese no era uno de esos momentos. Dos dedos se aventuraron en él, probando qué tan listo estaba, y poco después un tercero se le unió. Podía sentir humedad emanar de ellos, una sustancia fría y resbaladiza que ya conocía, pero que sin embargo seguía siendo, como menos, intrigante.

-Te veo ansioso -canturreó Martín, inclinándose sobre él para que su risa le erizara la piel a Miguel.

Este se mordió el labio y lo miró por encima de su hombro.

-Y tú no tienes prisa… ¿Quieres acaso que nos descubran?

Martín se rio.

-No, y por eso no te preocupes. Estás en mis manos -ronroneó y empujó más sus dedos, arrancándole un respingo.

La sonrisa de Martín se ensanchó, igual que otra cosa más. Miguel apenas retenía sus jadeos, apoyando la frente contra el estante mientras los dedos de Martín se empujaban con insistencia contra sus paredes internas. La mano que lo sostenía por la cadera desapareció, encargándose de su propio pantalón. Podía escucharlo moverse, escuchaba ruidos mojados que, sabía, provenían de su propio cuerpo, pero también supo darse cuenta cuando Martín había comenzado a masturbarse también. Cuando sintió la punta de su miembro rozar su entrada, no pudo retener un lloriqueo. Martín se rio, empujando su glande suavemente contra su ano, mas se negaba a penetrarlo. Se volvió a separar y sus dedos rozaron los bordes de su entrada dilatada.

-Tincho…

-¿Mhh?

-Deja de ser hijo de puta y mételo -siseó Miguel y el rubio dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Mi príncipe, ¿qué pasa con ese lenguaje?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte respecto a tu pincho -resopló el noble.

Martín soltó un chasquido.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu mago -susurró bajo, volviendo a inclinarse a su oído. Su erección se presionaba entre sus nalgas, pero claramente no era lo que ninguno de los dos quería-. Me lo vas a pedir bonito.

Miguel tragó, abriendo un ojo para mirarlo. Se mordió el labio, odiando esa sonrisa socarrona y a la vez… Mierda, ¿por qué le calentaba tanto?

-Mételo -farfulló- ¿…por favor?

-Ese es tu mejor intento.

-Por la chu… ¡Martín!

-Baja la voz, amor -se volvió a reír y le palmeó el trasero-. Vamos, si los dos sabemos que en el fondo prefieres rogar a ordenar…

Miguel tragó, sintiendo el rostro arderle. ¿Dónde estaba la mentira?

-Tincho…

-¿Sí?

-Por favor… méteme tu pija… por favor…

Pareció ser lo que Martín quería escuchar, o tal vez simplemente se apiadó de él. O de sí mismo. Se acomodó y guio su erección a la entrada de Miguel. Iba lento a pesar de que sabía que estaba listo, pero simplemente no podía forzarse a ir rápido contra él. Fue entrando poco a poco, oyendo como Miguel contenía la respiración, se tensaba y temblaba luego. Se agachó sobre él, sabiendo que debía estar respirando igual de pesadamente, y esperó un ratito. Solo un ratito, antes de volver a sujetarlo por las caderas.

Se separó un poco, intercambió una breve mirada con el moreno, y cuando este cerró los ojos por un segundo, volvió a entrar de golpe. Miguel a duras penas logró morderse el brazo antes de gritar en medio de la silenciosa biblioteca. Martín no esperó más y continuó moviéndose, volviendo a embestirlo, sintiendo como alrededor de él se estrechaba todo, y ardía y lo succionaba…

Miguel sintió como si los ojos le rodaran hacia atrás y su cabeza siguió el movimiento cuando Martín volvió a tirar de su cabello. No registró bien lo que hacía, pero en eso sintió su boca y abrió la suya, devorando ese beso con desesperación. Cada estocada del rubio avivaba más el fuego en su estómago, más y más y más hasta que sintió el calor descender y volverse líquido en su vientre. Una parte de su cerebro registró que se acercaba al final, pero a duras penas podía reaccionar a sus propios pensamientos, no cuando Martín lo tenía aplastado entre el estando y sus embestidas.

-M-mar…tín… -balbuceó entrecortadamente y el rubio soltó su boca, atacando su cuello.

Se vino mordiendo el borde del estante, apenas notando el sabor amargo del barniz viejo. El orgasmo lo golpeó sin sorpresa, pero mandándolo a volar igual. Y era difícil cuando Martín se seguía moviendo dentro de él. Se estremeció y la contracción pareció empujar finalmente a Martín también. Se vino con un gruñido ahogado en el cuello de Miguel, sobre una mordida que se volvería oscura en unas horas.

...

Les tomó un rato calmarse. Notaron que, a su alrededor, todo seguía en silencio, excepto por los ronquidos del bibliotecario. Se miraron y se cubrieron la boca al comenzar a reír. Martín lo atrajo hacia sí, alejándolo del viejo estante, y lo rodeó con ambos brazos. Besó su sien, luego su mejilla, luego otra vez su sien, susurrando algo contra su cabello.

Miguel cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquella paz interna que le seguía al orgasmo. Poco a poco comenzaba a notar también que hacía frío.

-Vamos… Ven -susurró Martín y comenzó a limpiar el desastre.

Miguel se acomodó la ropa tras ser limpiado por un hechizo y tomó un par de libros.

-Creo que es hora de seguir -musitó y Martín, regalándole una sonrisa, asintió.


End file.
